Pro Monster 4x4 Circuit
The Pro Monster 4x4 Circuit was a points racing series concept in development. It was hoped to had been started by 2012, but the people involved couldn't get investors to back the project in time. Hopes are still there that the idea comes to life, but many involved have gone separate ways. Only a few pamphlets for the series exist. The goal of the series was said to help legitimize the current perception of Monster Truck competition, as most die hard fans have grown tired of reckless freestyle and lack of focus on racing and points systems. The other focus was to make sure that the series was run with a fair advantage to all and not just the major teams with major sponsors. The 4x4 in the name is due to many teams running various vehicle body styles and 3D bodies. The team behind the series also felt it had a professional sound to it, and also allow the four wheel drive enthusiast and off-road community to relate to it. Trucks in the series were to be evenly booked throughout the season in an attempt to keep points in certain categories properly tallied. Had the series come to fruition and been successful enough, an open qualifying system would have been done, and only the champions would get guaranteed bookings for a limited time. Trucks were to have one driver per identity, with substitutions only being allowed if the driver had emergency or health issues. If a driver was otherwise unable to attend the event, the truck was not allowed to compete. This would have been done to avoid team favoritism. Unless sponsorship was acquired or dropped, the truck was to remain the same body/paint/theme all season to avoid any confusion. The same would have applied to chassis as well, only major structural damage to the chassis being a reason to use another. This too was so that a team with multiple trucks could not just simply body swap or send a different chassis because of mechanical issues to make the next events races while other teams do not have that luxury. A numbering system was to be used as well, with the numbers being placed on the back fenders large enough to be seen, but small enough to not interfere with the trucks overall theme or appearance. This was going to be done to give the trucks a more "Motorsports Professional" look, like NASCAR, Baja, and Short Course Off Road Racing, as well as help with associating identity to the trucks. Trucks were to have been required to have visible names on them so that their identity is clear to fans and competition. Trucks also were not to have the same name, unless it was a sponsorship as that would be its primary identity. Teams would only have been allowed to run two trucks per team, again, to avoid team dominance. The series was to have championships awarded to several categories. Racing was to be the primary focus of the events. Depending on venue size and accommodations, tracks were to be set up for three or four types of racing formats. This format would allow many of the trucks competing a chance to return with the possibility of winning as well as more exposure and experience on the various styles. Long Jumps to to be the secondary focus, the overall distance of each attempt at each event being added up at the series conclusion as if they were points. Wheelies would be the third focus and added up in distance like Long Jumps. In smaller venues, this would simply be a sky wheelie competition, with how vertical the trucks gets and how height it goes being the "distance" traveled. Freestyle would not be part of championship events, as there is no way to legitimately judge them without assumption of favoritism by fans or production crew. However, if a team wanted to do freestyle, it would be at their own risk. The series creators hold a negative opinion of Freestyle, seeing it as unnecessary and proves nothing of the trucks or drivers skills. The courses were to be set up in with a combination of cars and hills. Smaller venues would have been similar set ups to the old dirt courses CFP used to run with some varitaions, while larger venues would allow much more extravagant styled courses similar but not quite the same as MTC or MLMT. The thought process was that these are ove sized of- road vehicles, and not showcasing those abilities is a waste. Championship provisional's were to only be allowed for two years from when the championship was won, no matter what the championship was and even if it was for multiple championships, this was to avoid the fact that certain teams would not dominate the series for many years to come because of guaranteed spots. Category:Leagues Category:Discontinued Leagues